


My Office, Now

by Death_Rattle



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Dubious Consent, Gender-neutral Reader, I'm a lizardfucker and I won't apologize for it, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Reader's a lizardfucker too, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle
Summary: You're a Bajoran worker on Terok Nor during the Cardassian occupation.One day, Gul Dukat takes notice of you and you're dragged into his office... what could he possibly want with you?
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/You, Dukat/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	My Office, Now

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't exist and needed to - here ya go, fellow Lizardfuckers!
> 
> Special shoutout to Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology by tinsnip, it was a big help to me writing this fic! Please refer to it for any words you don't recognize. https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479

As usual, you're hard at work in ore processing alongside your fellow Bajorans. The same thing, day in and day out. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until an armed guard pulls you aside.

"Have I done something wrong?" you ask, hopeful that's not the case.

He doesn't answer you, just mutters something to another guard in a language you can't understand then says "Come with me."

You know better than to disobey, so you follow him willingly. "What's going on?" you ask, your heart pounding with fear and anticipation. A great many possibilities fill your head, each one somehow more unpleasant that the last.

"Gul Dukat wishes to see you in his office." the man grunts.

Your heart sinks. _What does he want with me_ , you think to yourself. Well whatever it is, you are certain it's nothing good. All of the workers (yourself included) are terrified of Gul Dukat, and with good reason. The man is needlessly cruel, you've seen him punish other workers and even guards on occasion, seemingly just for fun. Not to mention, he obviously has a very short temper.

All of the sudden, you feel like throwing up as you shuffle down the hall. Your mind tells you to run, but you're not nearly so foolish. You're unarmed and exhausted, and even if you weren't, you wouldn't get very far.

The guard leads you through ops (which you've never actually seen before, only heard about) and you take it in with fascination. So many machines and buttons, and you haven't the faintest clue what any of them do.

Soon, the two of you approach a door. It opens automatically, and the guard steps inside, pulling you along with a bit more force than is necessary. You see Dukat, plus some other men whose names you don't know though you do recognize their faces.

"Here's the worker you asked for, Sir."

"Ah, yes," Dukat says, looking you over. You hang your head down, not wanting to make eye contact. "Excellent. Thank you, you're dismissed." he tells the guard, who then leaves without saying another word.

Silence for a moment as you stare down at the floor, afraid to say anything. There's plenty you _want_ to say to Gul Dukat now that you're here in front of him, he's the reason you're here on Terok Nor working in ore processing. He's the reason you have no home to go back to, no family. The reason you go to bed hungry some nights. The reason you've watched countless friends collapse and die from exhaustion or starvation.

You look toward the Cardassian nearest to you, you think of taking his weapon and-

"Well, come here," Dukat beckons, his harsh voice interrupting your thoughts.

You do as he says, despite yourself.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"I'm Y/N," you say. "Sir!" you add, hoping not to offend. You've seen other workers whipped or beaten for less.

"Y/N..." he repeats. "I think I'll just call you slut. That's what you are after all, I've heard stories about you."

The other men laugh, much to your chagrin. You feel your face flush with heat. You want to say something, tell that Dukat what's what but...

All you can think about is what sort of punishment would be in order if you did, and so you hold your tongue.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there, slut?" he asks. "Take off your clothes, I haven't got all day. I'm a very busy man, as I'm sure you know."

"W-What?" you stammer, hoping you misheard him. Right here, right now, in front of everyone?! Was that what he called you in here for, to humiliate you..?

You notice a certain look in his eye, one you're quite used to. No, he didn't just want to humiliate you, he wanted-!

"I said take off your clothes," he growls, his temper flaring. "Unless you'd prefer to service my men, I can hand you over to them if you like."

You wouldn't like that at all, you quickly decide. You peel off your shirt, and then your pants, in shame. For a moment you stand there in nothing but an old and worn pair of underwear, wanting to cry. Though you hold back your tears, he doesn't deserve the satisfaction.

Dukat looks you up and down, obviously pleased with what he sees. The other men leer at you as well, and you do your best to ignore them.

"When I told you to take off your clothes, I meant all of them, slut" Dukat says, smugly.

In that moment, you want to jump over the desk and strangle him. But you know you're not nearly strong enough to do any real damage, you haven't even had a decent meal in three days. Nor are you strong enough to wrestle a weapon out of anyone's hands, it was stupid to even consider that.

And so you obey, taking off your underwear, too. All you really want to do is make it out of this alive.

Without warning, one of the men gives your rear-end a swat, making you cry out, half in pain and half in shock.

Everyone laughs, except Dukat, he just smirks as though he's won something.

"Come closer," he says, motioning with his hand. "Let me get a good look at you."

And you do just that.

"Turn around" he orders, his finger making a circle.

Once again, you obey. You wish you had a choice but you effectively don't. Going along with whatever it was Dukat felt like doing with you was certainly better than being handed over to his soldiers (or worse).

"Hm, yes, you'll do..." he muses. "Now, come here."

You move closer, as close as you can get to the desk without actually touching it.

Dukat shakes his head. "No, no. Under the desk and on your knees, like the slut that you are."

You do as he says. You feel your stomach lurch and your heart thrum wildly. You're scared of course but you're also... excited? Yes, something about this situation excites you, and you're not really sure why. Maybe it's the fact that you can't really say no, maybe you actually find Dukat attractive (perhaps a bit of both?). Either way, you watch intently as he undoes his belt and reveals himself to you.

As alluded to earlier by Dukat, it's not the first time you've seen what a Cardassian male looks like below the belt (you have needs, as do the soldiers stationed on Terok Nor). Nonetheless, you're impressed. He's considerably larger than what you're used to. Of course, you won't tell him that.

"Well, get to work, slut. I'm waiting." Dukat says.

You wrap a shaking hand around the base of his long, thick, and proudly everted cho'ch, and stroke gently. He seems to like it, as he leans back in his chair and shuts his eyes.

"Now, as I was saying before we were interrupted..." he begins. He grunts as you continue to stimulate him, paying special attention to the irllun which you are aware is extra sensitive. "...revolts are no laughing matter, they must be taken very seriously." He and the other men discuss some recent incidents on Bajor, your home planet, and what to do about them. You're not really listening too closely to what they're saying though. If you did it would surely make you angry and not, well... aroused.

 _What's wrong with me_ , you shame yourself for actually liking this. You really shouldn't be liking this, not when you consider all that Dukat and others like him have done. But you can't help it, you've always had a thing for Cardis (against your better judgment). What's more, you love being ordered around like this, you love men who take control and-

"Use your mouth, slut," Dukat tells you, interrupting your train of thought. "Surely you know how to do that."

You nod your head, but it's not enough for him, apparently. He grabs your chin and forces you to look up at him, his touch making you shiver involuntarily. "When I give you an order, you say 'Yes, Sir' 'No, Sir' or 'I don't understand, Sir'. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir" you say, not wishing to rouse his anger as you've seen what it's like to be on the receiving end of it. Somehow though, the fact that you're scared of this man actually turns you on.

You lower your head, tentatively. You place a kiss on his chuva which is tinted blue with arousal, then run your tongue over it as he hisses with pleasure. Meanwhile, the conversation continues around you as though you aren't there, Dukat and the other men discussing something to do with the Federation now. Again, you're not really paying attention.

Your tongue moves a little lower, lapping at the soft tissue of Dukat's well-lubricated ajan, flicking over the irllun here and there. You notice Dukat tripping over his words a bit, hear his breath quicken... and you're pleased with yourself.

Finally, you take his cho'ch inside of your mouth. You gag a bit as the tip hits the back of your throat. You're unused to that as Cardassian males tend to be rather short down there in comparison to other species – not Dukat though. You try to relax and allow your throat muscles to slacken. As you struggle to take his entire length, you feel a hand on the back of your head and fingers tightening around your hair.

Dukat pushes your head down, forcing his cho'ch all the way into your mouth and down your throat. You gag obscenely, place your hands on his thighs and try to push yourself up, but he's much stronger than you. The fear takes hold. Tears prick the corners of your eyes, and you begin to panic. You feel like you can't breathe.

Dukat doesn't seem to care at all (not that you were expecting otherwise, of course), he just laughs and grips your hair even harder, using it as leverage to move your head up and down as his hips thrust wildly.

Your tears flow freely now as Dukat fucks your face, uncaring. No man has ever treated you quite like this before and you're a little surprised to find you actually... like it. Even despite the pain, the feeling that you might just throw up all over him, and your near inability to breathe, you like this.

You begin to work your tongue against the underside of his cho'ch, and after no more than a minute it sends him over the edge. He holds your head in place as he cums, and he's so deep inside you're forced to swallow the hot, thick liquid as it shoots down your throat in one large burst.

After what feels like an eternity, Dukat releases you. He laughs again as you gasp for air. "Mm, I knew you could put that mouth to good use, slut." he declares.

You just sit there, watching as Dukat readjusts his clothing, afraid to move but thankful for a breath of fresh air.

"You're dismissed now," he says. You need no further instruction, you're quick to crawl out from under the desk and gather your clothing, resisting the urge to say something incredibly stupid as the other men laugh at your expense. 

"I expect to see you back here tomorrow, same time." Dukat says.

"Yes, Sir." you reply, wiping a bit of his 'approval' from your lower lip.


End file.
